Project:Chat/Logs/30 April 2017
06:07 anyone wanna play with me/ 06:08 Anyone want to play diep with me? 06:22 hello 07:31 hi？ 07:33 hi? 11:46 hi ozun 11:51 .... 11:52 Ozun has ursuul given you ai/chat bot stuff yet? 11:52 11:52 .. 11:52 apparently not 12:47 ai 12:47 skynet 12:47 terminator 12:47 that means 12:47 OZUN OLDUN IS A TERMINATOR 12:47 jc="red"CONFIRMED 12:48 hi 12:48 nah 12:48 we're planning on making him interacitve 12:48 so u dont get boreed to death here 02:38 lads 02:39 lads get in here 02:41 I HEAR YOU 02:41 YOUR CALL CAN BE HEARD MILES AWAY 02:41 yay 02:41 ok Era 1 02:41 before Zathus 02:41 what should that be? 02:42 hmmmm 02:42 Do you like Primordial Era or do you have another idea? 02:42 Lemme list my ideas on mynotebook 02:42 oh 02:42 Primordial 02:42 is gud 02:42 wait 02:42 brb 02:42 ok, then Era 2 is when Zathus & lenk come in 02:42 o 02:42 :/ 02:44 bored 02:44 ursuul 02:44 is ozun done with his ai stuff? 02:44 02:45 ok 02:45 no 02:45 ozun is always logging 02:45 Ice wants me to make Özün Oldun auto respond to phrases 02:45 that won’t be for some time 02:45 we're planning 02:45 it will happen 02:45 SR 02:46 lets try to reach a consensus on these eras 02:46 the first era, before Zathus 02:46 does Primordial not fit? 02:47 SR pls 02:47 what eraS? 02:47 Eras are periods of time 02:48 we’re trying to name each of the five eras of the Diep.io Wiki 02:48 for the Wiki’s Anniversary 02:48 hmm 02:48 first era 02:48 The Knowledge bang 02:48 there 02:48 erhm 02:48 The wiki started linking 02:48 kinda needs to be serious :/ 02:48 fine 02:49 i like the knowledge bang tho 02:50 cmon man 02:50 “The Knowledge Bang Era” 02:50 say that outloud to yourself 02:51 Cap’n 02:52 Yes? 02:52 you know what the five eras are right? 02:52 I can summarize if not 02:52 I do. There should be a sixth 02:52 THE CAPTAIN HAYDEN ERA!!! 02:52 lul 02:52 Lol jk 02:52 I like this idea though 02:52 it’s dese: 02:52 Era 1: The Era where Zathus is not B-crat. 02:52 02:52 Era 2: The time after Zathus becomes a bureaucrat and before you become an admin. 02:52 02:52 Era 3: The time after you become an admin and before the Purge. 02:52 02:52 Era 4: The time after the Purge and before Ursuul's Return. 02:52 02:52 Era 5: Everything after Ursuul's Return -- the present Era. 02:52 ye ye me too 02:52 we’re trying to name them 02:53 oh oops 02:53 I copied that from SR 02:53 1. B.Z. (Before Zathus) 02:53 2. The Savior 02:53 uh 02:53 3.The Second Coming 02:53 aka 02:53 4. Apocalypse 02:54 Animator vs Animation IV reference? 02:54 5. Resurrection 02:54 era 6 02:54 ok nice ideas 02:54 Ice we are in Era 5 02:54 R. & R. 02:54 Ursuul, it is kinda biblical XD 02:54 ye 02:54 R. & P.*** 02:54 but 02:54 What are the names so far 02:54 Rebuilding and planning 02:54 we should try to agree on the eras one at a time 02:54 thats the 6th 02:54 I accidentally refreshed chat 02:54 6th is present 02:54 I really like B.Z. 02:54 no 5th is the present 02:54 Era 5: reformation era 02:54 Urssul 02:54 your era 5 02:55 is era 5 and era 6 02:55 I was thinking Primordial Era for the First Era 02:55 era 5 is just after you came 02:55 ye 02:55 lets start from Era 1 02:55 nu 02:55 era 6 is now 02:55 & go up 02:55 when we're rebuilding 02:55 IceTudor 02:55 and planning 02:55 ? 02:55 i think that' more messy 02:55 ye 02:55 i like the current 5-eras better 02:55 ^ 02:55 plus five is nice number 02:55 So what are they 02:55 Just the names 02:55 Era 1 = Primordial Era/Birth Era 02:56 let's vote on which 02:56 i abstain 02:56 ok 02:56 w8 02:56 I abstain 02:56 should we consider B.Z.? 02:56 cuz I think we shouldn’t do names 02:56 yes :) 02:56 of specific people 02:56 True true 02:56 so consider B.Z. or naw? 02:56 ye 02:56 SR? 02:57 B.Z. can work 02:57 we can also use 02:57 A.Z. 02:57 ye but it glorifies a single person 02:57 for era 2-5 02:57 No I don't like A.Z. 02:57 when lots was happening 02:57 and after you left 02:57 A.P. 02:57 After purge 02:57 way too biblical lol 02:57 too Anno Domini 02:57 ik 02:57 XDDDDDDD 02:57 I'm dying 02:57 atheist too 02:57 but it sounds interesting 02:58 Why don't we call it, The Big Bang? 02:58 I think each Era should be a specific name 02:58 I suggested 02:58 Cap’n pls 02:58 The Knowledge bang 02:58 they didnt want it either 02:58 I lije specific names 02:58 “The Knowledge Bang Era” 02:58 pls no 02:58 How about, Ignition? 02:58 what about Primordial or Birth? 02:58 which is what SR suggested 02:58 I never liked dating systems other than A.D./B.C. or C.E./B.C.E. 02:58 Because that's how you start a tank> 02:59 I took so long to get used to 02:59 them 02:59 I got it now 02:59 well the Wiki at that time was very underdeveloped no? 02:59 it was the initial stages 02:59 very Primeval 03:00 ok so do we throw out the Biblical eras or naw? 03:00 everyone vote 03:00 Era 1: Ignition Era 2: New Commander Era 3: Operation Overlord Era 4: Heavy Fire Era 5: Peaceful Waters 03:00 Cuz tanks 03:00 ye ye but lets do one at a time 03:00 it will get confusing all at once 03:00 Ok I'll shut up now 03:00 :/ 03:00 Go ahead, let's vote peepz :) 03:01 Ok lets vote. Primordial, Birth, or Ignition? 03:01 for the first era 03:01 Ignition 03:01 I am neutral 03:01 I vote Primordial 03:01 Underslime 03:01 pls 03:01 nvm Birth 03:01 1 - 1 -1 03:01 3-way tie (lenny) 03:01 i vote igniton 03:01 UNDERSLIME 03:01 ignition iz winning 03:02 Underslime pls 03:02 YAAS 03:02 03:02 YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE 03:02 Why don't we do a Kudo vote? 03:02 1 - 1 - 2 03:02 yeah I actually agree with Cap’n 03:02 OH I HAVE AN IDEA 03:02 we should 03:02 Kudo vote sounds good 03:02 ^ 03:02 WHAT 03:02 come up with 3 names per era 03:02 WHY??? 03:02 & let people kudo vote for those 3 names 03:02 for each era 03:02 YE 03:02 in a Forum post 03:02 So like Birth, Primodrial and Ignition? 03:02 Cap’n that sound good? 03:02 we're good with era 1 03:02 ye 03:02 YESYESYES 03:02 era 2... 03:03 ursuul likes dawn 03:03 i don't like it 03:03 i was actually in that era 03:03 I think we need tank themed nombres 03:03 and would cosider it to be more fittingly the Growth Era 03:03 well I see Era one as kind of a dark age 03:03 like not much was happening 03:03 it was very basic 03:03 ye 03:03 ...or ignition. maybe debugging 03:03 Era 2 was when leadership was asserted & things started 03:03 but dawn implies it was still early 03:03 So New Commander 03:03 well it is still early 03:04 it was only a few months 03:04 in fact it was around 10:00 in the mornin' 03:04 our Wiki is a year old 03:04 nope 03:04 with 5 eras in total 03:04 so it’s a good second era 03:04 it was almost at the peak in fact 03:04 Wait Ursuul 03:04 I think Era 3 was the peak 03:04 back 03:04 that was like Noon 03:04 I consider the peak of the wiki to be a month after you became admin 03:04 yeah that was Era 3 03:04 If you don't want the eras to be about specific people... then why are we basing the eras off of you? 03:04 after that things went down hill 03:04 so that’d be good for noon 03:04 well we aren’t 03:05 we’re basing the Eras off the of stages of the Wiki 03:05 with staff filled up, senior cuncil bureaucracy, etc. 03:05 ^ 03:05 Hmm 03:05 my coming & going just coincided with these changes 03:05 era 4 i vote to be: 03:05 Era 3 is centred at noon 03:05 ye 03:05 Destruction 03:05 so that’s why I think Era 2 is good for Dawn 03:05 Sure it did *winks* 03:05 because it’s like Birth 03:05 things started "waking up" 03:05 Or NEW COMMANDER!!!! 03:05 i like Brth 03:05 *Brith 03:05 *birth 03:05 ye but Birth is confusing 03:06 *Birth 03:06 Era 4: 03:06 nu 03:06 because it makes you think of Era 1 03:06 Destruction 03:06 oh ye 03:06 nnun 03:06 Growth Era 03:06 that’s why I like Dawn better 03:06 I thought of the wrong one 03:06 You guys don't listen... 03:06 ye but we are always growing 03:06 nu 03:06 we're declinin 03:06 :( 03:06 ^^^ 03:06 Cap’n why 03:06 i vote Era:4 to be 03:06 Destruction 03:06 lets make New Commander an option 03:06 wait 03:06 Ice we aren’t at Era 4 yet 03:07 Puberty ErA 03:07 ik 03:07 that seems way too infantile tho 03:07 my issues with Growth & Birth is that one, we’re always growing (or we were until recently), & also because Birth is confusing as a second era 03:08 Birth is more associated with first 03:09 SR pls 03:09 oh 03:09 goottta go 03:09 GL Ursuul 03:09 bai 03:09 :( 03:09 aww 03:09 w8 pls 03:09 no more birth 03:10 just say something about what we were last discussing real quick 03:10 I like... 03:10 well Birth is an option for Era 1 03:10 The Rising Era 03:10 so 03:10 o 03:10 I like that 03:10 but we should rephrase 03:10 ye 03:10 to make it not as an action 03:10 like past tense 03:10 The Risen Era? 03:10 naw 03:10 doesn’t sound right 03:11 how about the New Era? 03:11 because when Zathus & Lenk swept through things changed drastically 03:11 vandals were banished, standards rose 03:11 sup 03:11 hello lad 03:12 Hey! 03:12 Countryball fellow! 03:12 >a leaf 03:12 not really new era 03:12 why so? 03:12 o cuz it was a while ago 03:12 ye 03:12 i prefer using that for era 3 if anything 03:12 ehh 03:12 but it's stil ambiguous 03:12 these Eras need to age well too 03:12 ye 03:13 what eras 03:13 so we need to have anew name for Era 3 03:13 the history of this Wiki 03:13 nope canadian soldier 03:13 well lets try to get three for Era 2 03:13 you wouldn't know 03:13 we have one 03:13 New Command Era 03:13 era 2 new colors? 03:13 I say The Rise Era 03:13 I’m ok with the Rise Era 03:14 what about Cap’n’s New Command Era? 03:14 should that be an option? 03:14 ye 03:14 And after the Rise era comes the Fall era 03:14 nu 03:14 becuz it didn't fall yet 03:14 ^ 03:14 that was Era 4 03:15 one more Era 2 name 03:15 should we include Dawn anyway? 03:15 or think of another? 03:15 hmm 03:15 think for a minute 03:15 O 03:15 see if you come up with anything better 03:15 Morning Era? 03:15 sounds weird 03:15 well I actually don’t see how Dawn could be better 03:15 like it fits so well to me 03:15 ok so Era 4 is Evening Era 03:16 The Golden Era? 03:16 no I think that would be a good Era 5 03:16 because now is evening 03:16 but Era 4 was more chaotic 03:16 it was black 03:16 i was joking 03:16 o 03:16 How about 11:16 AM era? 03:16 lul 03:16 ye 03:17 even more relevant for you Ursuul 03:17 heh 03:17 it's 11:16 for yuo eastern folk 03:17 East Coast Best Coast 03:17 era 4 03:17 west coast best coast 03:17 but what don’t you like about Dawn? 03:17 is Destruction era 03:17 like what’s wrong with that as a term? 03:17 51th state of Canada best state 03:17 ^ 03:17 this guy gets it 03:18 st 03:18 well 03:18 Dawn may get conflated with Era 1 03:18 call era 4 the destruction era 03:18 I always thought of Era 1 as like, the Witching Hour 03:18 cuz it was dark & there was no leadership or advancement 03:18 & then DAWN comes 03:18 & things get better 03:18 up until noon 03:19 then things go to crap in Era 4 03:19 ah screw it 03:19 I’ll just include it last so we can move on 03:20 Era 3 03:20 ye 03:20 I become admin & lenk dies 03:20 figuratively 03:20 Council rises 03:20 hmm 03:20 I liked your Democratic era 03:20 I really did 03:20 l=*leafs thru thesaurus* 03:20 THE COMMUNIST ERA 03:20 03:20 pls no 03:20 THE FASCIST ERA 03:20 Commies weren’t democratic >:( 03:20 wot 03:20 neither are Fascists lol 03:21 The People's Era 03:21 hey that’s pretty good 03:21 SR? 03:21 excet it's communist 03:21 dang flabbit SR 03:21 Like the Democratic People's Republic of Korea 03:21 ye 03:21 it's democrati 03:21 and of the people 03:21 wot 03:21 DPRK is totally authoritarian & anti-democratic 03:21 if a country has People in its name 03:22 it is fascist 03:22 you can only vote for one party 03:22 if it has Democratic in the name 03:22 ye tru 03:22 BUT YOU CAN STILL VOTE 03:22 03:22 it is undemocratic 03:22 naw 03:22 for the glorious leader 03:22 and only the glorious leaer 03:22 we wuz genuinely Democratic 03:22 you elected Staff 03:22 lol 03:22 who elected councilors from among themselves 03:22 me 03:22 who then formed the council 03:22 more like anocratic 03:22 Republic 03:22 me 03:22 OH 03:22 THE REPUBLICAN ERA 03:22 :D 03:23 (america) 03:23 THE LIBERAL AREA 03:23 03:23 lol 03:23 we could also call it the Senatorial Era 03:23 but it wasn’t called a senate so eh 03:23 how do you put images 03:24 magic ;) 03:24 seriously tho 03:24 by magic you mean conquering US? 03:24 lol 03:24 is the Republican Era gud? 03:24 nu 03:24 yes john 03:24 also yeah Canada, that would be some real magic 03:24 trump is republican 03:24 by mgic i mean coquering chin 03:24 china 03:24 because magic isn’t real ;) 03:24 and denmark 03:25 b rb 03:25 im trying to do stuff for my mod 03:25 by magic I mean conquering Russia in the winter 03:25 guys pls 03:25 era 3... 03:25 we’re tryna get these names done lads 03:25 fine trump area 03:25 Democratic Era or naw? 03:25 you’re the one who made it SR 03:25 Trump era was when new colors and skimmer were added 03:26 and que 03:26 ye but what does our Wiki have to do with trump lads? 03:26 trappers 03:26 So where are we at with this discussion 03:26 2017 area 03:26 democratic era 03:26 era 03:26 is #1 03:26 Sorry for the temper tantrum 03:26 it’s fine Cap’n 03:26 #2 is Peak Era 03:26 WHat tantrum 03:26 we’re at Era 3 03:26 what no 03:26 #3 is peak 03:26 So what do we have so far? 03:26 ye 03:27 i mean that's the 2nd option 03:27 I complain about trudeau what about you 03:27 Primordial, Birth, & Ignition for Era 1 03:27 i complain about Tories what about you 03:27 Rise, New Commanders, & Dawn for Era 2 03:27 Okie how about now? 03:27 now we are trying to get 3 options for era 3 03:27 The Now Era 03:27 I suggested Democratic 03:27 cuz it was the Council n shiet 03:27 nu i suggested it 03:27 How about Full Steam Ahead? 03:27 2017 era 03:28 ye but I stole it 03:28 hmmm 03:28 *leaves Wikia* 03:28 well Full Steam Ahead implies rapid change 03:28 Hmm true 03:28 it was actually quite slow, it was frustrating actually 03:28 ye 03:28 Council was so bloody slow 03:28 Maybe the long haul? 03:28 hmmmm 03:28 Communist era 03:28 “The Long Haul Era” 03:28 I mean 03:28 Eh 03:28 hmm 03:28 Democratic People's era 03:28 That sounds bad 03:28 yeh it sounds awkward 03:29 WHAT DO YOU MEAN 03:29 John pls 03:29 we aren’t communists you freaking leaf >:( 03:29 We've already had one tantrum today 03:29 Its the people's and its democratic 03:29 pls chill jokin 03:29 the Republic Era 03:29 lol now I’m the one tantruming 03:29 m8 you said it sucked 03:29 what do you think Cap’n? 03:30 Ursuul!!!!!! Allied Unification Era! 03:30 Republican reminds one of (america) when they're American 03:30 Who we unifying with 03:30 yeah 03:30 Denmark 03:30 Think about it... Long process but slow alliance 03:30 nu 03:30 Aliiance with who 03:30 yeah but it wasn’t an alliance per se 03:30 more of a senate 03:30 but the merge? 03:30 like not much happened as far as diep 03:30 The Shift? 03:30 MooMoo.io? Mope.io 03:30 ooooo 03:30 the Merge! 03:30 brilliant Cap’n 03:30 wut 03:30 I forgot about the WIki merge 03:30 even though I made the damn thing lol 03:30 I got u fam 03:30 with who 03:31 that was not important 03:31 Fandom? 03:31 :( 03:31 Umm SR 03:31 SR u hurt muh feelings 03:31 it's not era name-level 03:31 It was very important you ass 03:31 I still mildly dislike fandom 03:31 ehhh, yeah you’re kinda right 03:31 ^ 03:31 But yeah I agree 03:31 all we did is organise a takeover of some wiki with a few dozen pages 03:31 yeah 03:31 but we did gain some valuable friends 03:31 Which Wikia? 03:31 well Guilmon didn’t turn out well 03:31 But we Counquered!! 03:31 That;s it 03:31 But Friendly was staunch until the end 03:31 nu 03:32 The Conquering ERA!!!! 03:32 friendly is gone from this wiki 03:32 lol 03:32 ye 03:32 rip 03:32 well staunch until the last purges 03:32 which is like the end 03:32 the wiki basically died, & then resurrected 03:32 THE RESURRECTION ERA 03:32 03:32 hmmm 03:32 nu we’re still in Era 3 03:32 fuck 03:32 Hayden help 03:32 What? 03:32 ideas 03:33 I’m stump'd 03:33 I mean The Concquering? 03:33 I fucked up the spelling 03:33 s’ok 03:33 I'm figuing out a battle plan for Newfondland 03:33 John pls not rn 03:33 but Conquering was the focal point 03:33 Conquest? 03:33 The Era of Conquest? 03:33 it sounds really good 03:33 I gotta say 03:33 but 03:33 like that wasn’t the main goal 03:34 Fuck a duck XD 03:34 Umm 03:34 Well 03:34 SR do you want to include Era of Conquest anyway? 03:34 & we should include either Democratic or Republican 03:34 which one? 03:34 It's hard to come up with tank related themes? 03:34 Republican is more accurate but Democratic is more accurate 03:34 ye 03:34 so let’s try tank related for the last option 03:35 I mean. Reenforcement era> 03:35 ^ 03:35 The Team Era? 03:35 Reinforcement era 03:35 Eh team era 03:35 because we didn’t have external help, not really 03:35 yeah team era is eh 03:35 Are we blue team, Red, purple or green here 03:35 John pls 03:35 Umm 03:35 ok for now 03:36 we have The Conquest Era 03:36 that’s option 1 03:36 now 03:36 for option 2 03:36 nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 03:36 Democratic or Republican? 03:36 SR god damn it 03:36 Democratic 03:36 Democratic Era 03:36 k 03:36 Republican 03:36 lol 03:36 American Era 03:36 lul 03:36 National Era 03:36 ok option 3 03:36 Trumps republican 03:36 Um 03:36 well despite how slow it was 03:36 Era 3 was very prosperous 03:37 like we had loads of staff 03:37 & active users 03:37 The Era of Prosperity 03:37 The Prosperous Era? 03:37 Era of Reenforcement? 03:37 guys 03:37 wait 03:37 you're still tlaking about era names? 03:37 i thought you were done 03:37 Reinforcement sounds good 03:37 Military Building? 03:37 yup 03:37 but we didn’t have external help 03:37 Draft? 03:37 Domination Era? 03:37 Overlord Era? 03:38 Domination isn't too bad 03:38 yeah but we weren’t really lording over anything :/ 03:38 True 03:38 I picked domination cuz it’s diep related & ties in with the Merge 03:38 but it’s not that good 03:38 god damn this is difficult 03:38 wait 03:38 Boom Era 03:38 that’s...pretty good 03:39 weeeeell 03:39 it wasn’t exactly a flurry of activity 03:39 it was kinda slow 03:39 it was just kinda...content 03:39 The Steady Era 03:39 Half Reload era 03:39 Stable Era 03:39 oooo 03:39 I like Steady 03:39 Equal era 03:39 Or Calmer Waters? 03:39 Cuz Navy? 03:40 Nah 03:40 yeah but Navy doesn’t really tie in to diep 03:40 ye 03:40 Steady is bueno 03:40 i like boom 03:40 while it wasn't super fast 03:40 Did somebody say BOOM? 03:40 it was the fastest we ever had 03:40 -Sandy Cheeks 03:40 definitely not 03:40 Im gonna AFK and play Diep.io on A nuclear submarine 03:40 wut 03:40 Era 2 was Boom if anything 03:40 oh ye 03:40 we never really did match Era 2 03:40 hmm 03:40 Reform Era 03:40 Stability is the main focus 03:41 ye but Reformation was this era 03:41 or at least applies more 03:41 Because we slowly grew and grew 03:41 it implies that something was broken & then fixed 03:41 well yeah 03:41 I agree Hayden 03:41 So No boom 03:41 hmmm 03:41 I still think a better name than Steady is out there 03:41 that sounds better 03:41 >google 03:41 Opens thesarus 03:41 The Firm Era 03:42 The Solid Era 03:42 The Strong Era 03:42 The Safe Era 03:42 The Secure Era 03:42 Unwavering Era 03:42 Immovible Era 03:42 well despite how slow it was things were moving 03:42 like the Council was made 03:42 & merge happened 03:42 Steadfast Era? 03:42 OHHH 03:42 YES 03:42 The Steadfast Era 03:42 Bingo 03:42 that sounds awesome 03:42 SR? 03:43 you like? 03:43 ye 03:43 So now we have 3 yes? 03:43 Option 1: 03:43 ok so we have: 03:43 The Democratic Era 03:43 The Steadfast Era 03:43 The Conquest Era 03:43 that good? 03:43 ye 03:43 ok Era 4 03:43 Dark, & Provisional both sound good to me 03:43 cuz SR was part of the Provisional Governament 03:43 DANK 03:44 he was a big part of it I think 03:44 Apocalyptic Era 03:44 sorry dark 03:44 I like Apocalyptic 03:44 it sounds awesome 03:44 The Fall. 03:44 but 03:44 Butt 03:44 it didn’t really accurately describe it 03:44 cuz it wasn’t the end of all things 03:44 like we recovered 03:44 i'd say 03:44 Chaos Era 03:44 Chaos is certainly accurate 03:44 & sounds good 03:44 Indeed 03:45 How about, Era of Tension? 03:45 naw, it doesn’t encapsulate how awful it was 03:45 it was truly hell 03:45 it wasn’t just tense 03:45 Era of Hell? 03:45 World War 2 03:45 ^ 03:45 lmao 03:45 Leaf pls 03:45 Ummmm 03:45 hmm 03:45 Do you like the Dark Era? 03:45 at least call me canuck 03:45 Yes 03:46 Wait 03:46 I like dank era 03:46 Leaf >.> 03:46 yes 03:46 Dark 03:46 cannabis era 03:46 ok 03:46 is guf 03:46 SR for fucks sake 03:46 weed era 03:46 Pussy era 03:46 SFU era 03:46 OK BACK ON TRACK EVERYONE!! 03:46 ok we have: 03:46 The Dark Era 03:46 & 03:46 The Chaos Era 03:46 1 more 03:46 World War ( era number ) 03:47 I swear to god lad I’ll annex Quebec myself 03:47 Stormy Era? 03:47 Stormy doesn’t sound that bad 03:47 Quebecois Era? 03:47 never indiependent 03:47 I WILL KILL MYSELF 03:47 DO IT 03:47 NO BALLS 03:47 NEVER INDEPENDENT 03:47 k fam 03:47 (suicide) 03:47 ILL MAKE THEM INDEPENDENT WHEN GREENLANDS INDEPENDENT 03:48 Stormy Era 03:48 Or 03:48 ye but Stormy sounds like it’s a light drizzle 03:48 rather than a raging Hurricane 03:48 wait 03:48 Error 404 Era not Found? 03:48 with feces instead of water 03:48 System Failure 03:48 The System Failure Era 03:48 SR pls 03:48 The Downfall 03:48 nah 03:49 The Tumultuous Era 03:49 ny 03:49 Error 666 03:49 ooooohhhhhhh 03:49 cool 03:49 The System Failre 03:49 I actually like that 03:49 Me too 03:49 SR Tumultuous? 03:49 nuu 03:49 Mr Rodgers Era? 03:49 CAPN 03:49 wut? 03:49 We Are Number One Era 03:49 cuz that was a meme then 03:49 ROBBIE ROTTEN ERA 03:49 Nut in my butt era 03:49 THE ROTTEN ERA 03:49 ye 03:49 YESSSSSS 03:49 03:50 YES 03:50 03:50 iDubbz era 03:50 FUCK YES 03:50 lmao 03:50 FUCK ME DAD 03:50 Sorryu 03:50 but I really like 03:50 *throws you in the basement* 03:50 BSoD Era 03:50 Shittttttt 03:50 nu acronyms 03:50 Blue Screen of Death 03:50 fine 03:50 The Faptain Gayden Era? 03:50 That was hell 03:50 Blue Screen of Death Era 03:50 naw that’s Era 5 03:50 so Tumultuous or Rotten 03:50 Robbie Rotten says Rotten 03:50 or does anyone have more ideas? 03:51 Systems Crash Era 03:51 Rusty Era 03:51 COTTON ERA 03:51 ye but we aren’t a computer SR 03:51 we were like a nation almost, a community 03:51 but we are a tank 03:51 Shellshocked 03:51 ^ 03:51 ye but tanks don’t get system errors 03:51 or at least they don’t display it 03:51 Heavy Fire Era 03:51 They get rusty 03:51 ^ 03:51 the Hellfire Era 03:51 naw 03:51 The Auto Smasher era 03:51 XD 03:51 Imao 03:52 Um 03:52 The Storm Era (not stormy) 03:52 based on Cap’n 03:52 like bullet storm 03:52 Desert Storm 03:52 The BS Era 03:52 lol 03:52 no 03:52 the Bullet Storm/Bullshit Era 03:52 jk 03:52 Bullet Hell Era 03:52 Well it was both 03:52 as much as I want to tie it in to diep.io 03:52 i used the words beleaguered, contested and siege when playing team mode in agario 03:52 Western Flank Era 03:52 wait 03:52 The Bullet Speed era 03:52 I don’t think it’s a good idea for this Era 03:53 Engine Failure 03:53 cuz 03:53 it was mostly not about Diep 03:53 it was all drama 03:53 oh ye' 03:53 Shakesperean Era? 03:53 Tumulous then 03:53 wot 03:53 Cuz drama? 03:53 nu Hyden 03:53 DRAMA ALERT NATION ERA 03:53 03:53 KEEMSTAR ERA 03:53 Keemstar Era? 03:53 XDDDDD 03:53 03:53 OMG 03:53 w8 so lets list 03:53 This chat just got 420% more dank 03:54 The Tumultuous Era 03:54 The Dark Era 03:54 The Chaos Era 03:54 The Rotten Era 03:54 03:54 we need to kill one 03:54 KILL ROBBIE 03:54 03:54 Rotten is funny cuz of Robby jokes 03:54 but ye 03:54 we should kill 03:54 I agree 03:54 not irl 03:54 SR? 03:54 So is everyone ok with: 03:54 The Tumultuous Era 03:54 The Dark Era 03:54 The Chaos Era 03:54 that good? 03:55 YE 03:55 Si 03:55 HNU 03:55 ok 03:55 NUUU 03:55 i don't know what a tumultuous is dough 03:55 SR for fuck sake 03:55 What now bitch? 03:55 KEEEMSTAR ERA 03:55 No cuntmuffin 03:55 No 03:55 JK 03:55 XD 03:55 >cuntmuffin 03:55 lol 03:55 Ok Era 5!! 03:55 Ye 03:56 THE REFORMATION ERA 03:56 iz gut? 03:56 The WINDOWS VISTA ERA 03:56 03:56 GTG 03:56 SR pls 03:56 k 03:56 bai 03:56 The Cap'n gets a girlfriend era 03:56 Impossible 03:57 lul 03:57 No 03:57 Resurrection 03:57 I like dat 2 03:57 The Colorful Era? 03:57 Era of peace 03:57 Ursuul that's gay 03:57 ye I know 03:57 but new color scheme 03:57 The Rebirth 03:57 cuz new updates 03:58 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 03:58 & reformed 03:58 REBIRTH! 03:58 The Quene 03:58 ok so we have: 03:58 The Reformation Era 03:58 The Resurrection Era 03:58 The Rebirth Era 03:58 iz gud? 03:58 yep 03:58 ok we did it 03:58 THE SKIMMER ERA 03:58 I’ll put together a highlighted thread 03:58 with more deets about what will go in the history 03:58 Cool :) 03:58 Cap’n, I’m gonna make a project page 03:58 (CANADA 03:58 & unprotect it 03:58 let everyone edit 03:58 (CANADA) 03:58 so everyone can work on it 03:59 Gotcha 03:59 sound good? 03:59 will not be trolled 03:59 YES DAD 03:59 or should protect it? 03:59 k 03:59 Naw. 03:59 by Newfoundland 03:59 We'll monitor it 03:59 By we I mean I 03:59 I’ll also watch 03:59 Cool beans 03:59 I’m off to write an announcement 03:59 watch for highlighted thread 03:59 Make Greece do it hes the one in debt 03:59 adios 03:59 Well I gotta go number 2 see yas 03:59 k 04:00 it’ll be an hour I think 04:00 bai 04:00 Bye im gonna try booster 05:20 *bump* 05:27 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs